


For Good Or Ill

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you occupy a captive vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Or Ill

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Sometime around Pangs  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Book"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"What a load of tripe!" Spike was shackled to a chair, one hand free to hold his novel.

Irritably, Giles looked up from his research. "It's a masterpiece of English literature."

"'Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement'?" Spike read. "The wizard's gone soft. How do you white hats win anything?"

"His hat was grey at that point," Giles muttered.

Spike continued in a mocking falsetto. "'Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before the end.' No wonder the Balrog eats him."

"Indeed." Giles polished his glasses, contemplating the monster before him.


End file.
